Alkanediol glycidyl ether (meth)acrylates are useful raw materials for paints, coatings, adhesives, and UV-curable resins for electronic materials. A conventional method for producing an alkanediol glycidyl ether (meth)acrylate usually includes allowing an alkanediol to react with an epihalohydrin in the presence of an alkali hydroxide to produce a complex of glycidyl ethers, subjecting the complex to purification processes such as extraction and distillation to yield an alkanediol monoglycidyl ether, and then subjecting the product to esterification reaction. In such a method, purification processes such as extraction with a solvent and distillation are essential, and finally, depending on the condition of the reaction and the purification, difunctional reactive group-containing compounds such as di(meth)acrylate and diglycidyl ether remain as impurities. When such a compound containing impurities is used in the production of paints, coatings, adhesives, or other materials, a crosslinking reaction often occurs, so that the desired properties cannot be obtained in many cases.
To solve the problems, studies have been made on purification methods for efficiently producing an alkanediol monoglycidyl ether (Patent Literatures 1 and 2). However, such methods have a problem such as insufficient removal of impurities or low yield.